Het Lot van Tortuga
by AliesBDutch
Summary: De lichtgebruinde jongeman geloofde er hevig in, dat zijn lot werd bestempeld toen hij geboren werd. En vooral dat de plaats van geboorte daarbij een vinger in de pap had gehad: Tortuga.
1. Proloog

Daar stond hij dan, Equardo Sparrow. Met zijn lippen losjes om de hals van zijn fles rum, waarbij tranen van alcohol langs zijn lippen naar beneden rolden. Dronken hing hij tegen het houten bord aan. Nauwelijks in staat om zich normaal in evenwicht te houden.

_Welkom in Tortuga.  
__  
_Tortuga, het eiland der piraten. Maar voor de dronken jongeman was Tortuga veel meer dan dat pirateneiland alleen. Hij was er namelijk een-en-twintig zomers geleden geboren. Het was dan wel alles behalve de bedoeling van zijn ouders geweest om hier te worden geboren, maar Equardo Sparrow was er trots op.

De lichtgebruinde jongeman geloofde er hevig in, dat zijn lot werd bestempeld toen hij geboren werd. En vooral dat de plaats van geboorte daarbij een vinger in de pap had gehad: Tortuga.

Geïrriteerd blies Equardo een bruine lok haar uit zijn gezicht. Geschrokken van de kracht die daarbij vrij kwam, wankelde de dronkeman eventjes.

'Nooit geweten dat ik zo hard kon blazen...'mompelde hij. Hoewel hij scheel keek van de drank deed hij een poging om zijn fles rum van dichterbij te bekijken. 'Rum, het geeft mij van die... hoe noem je die... superkrachten. Ja, nu weet ik het. Rum maakt van mij een superheld!' brabbelde de jongen, in de ban van zijn dronken fantasie:' Of nee... een superpiraat!' Gedesoriënteerd wankelde de jongen naar de dichtstbijzijnde boom.

'Het is de drank, Sparrow.'klonk het opeens van achter de boom.

'Wel alle...,'verward keek de piraat naar de boom waar hij tegen aan stond geleund:'En die boom kan praten!'

'Je zou eens wat minder moeten drinken,'een oudere man kwam achter de boom tevoorschijn en pakte de rum van zijn vriend af: 'Equardo, rum doet rare dingen met je. Daarin hadden je ouders gelijk. Ik heb je vader gekend in zijn dronken tijden.'de man zuchtte:'Geen wonder dat hij je ervoor had gewaarschuwd. Een tweede Jack Sparrow zou uiterst vermoeiend zijn voor het volk.'

Als een kind dat voor het eerst hoorde dat hij niet door een ooievaar naar zijn ouders was gebracht, keek Equardo zijn vaders maat met grote ogen aan: 'Papa dronk?!'

'Och mijn jongen, er is nog zoveel dat jij niet weet...'de man schudde zijn hoofd. 'Er is een nieuwe buit gesignaleerd. Morgen vertrekken we.'

'Ay, ay'mompelde de nog verwarde piraat. Wat wist hij nog meer niet? Straks beweerden ze nog dat hij een piraat was geweest! Equardo grinnikte zachtjes bij deze gedachte. Dat zijn vader piratenvrienden had, was dan nog daar aan toe. Maar Equardo zag zijn vader aan voor alles behalve een piraat.

'Ay, Ay'mompelde de oudere man, waarna deze zijn weg vervolgde en uit het zicht verdween...


	2. De Ontmoeting

Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1 **De ontmoeting.

Onwennig liep Equardo over de kade, struinend langs het schip waarvan hij zeker wist dat het zijn leven voorgoed zou gaan veranderen. Met zijn jonge vingers gleed hij over het zwartgekleurde hout. Hij voelde de minuscule scheurtjes en hoe die hem sneetjes in zijn vingertoppen bezorgden. Hij voelde de vrijheid die door de kieren van het schip gaapte. Op de tast verkende hij hetgeen dat hem zijn toekomst zou gaan schenken. Hij dagdroomde terwijl de massa der mensen hem leek op te slokken.

'Doorlopen maat!' Twee krachtige handen duwden hem een houten oploopplank op en lieten hem daarna weer voorzichtig los. Geïrriteerd draaide Equardo zich om en kwam oog in oog met een man van ongeveer 1 meter 70 lang te staan, die voorzichtig een kompas van zijn riem knoopte. 'Deze 'maat' heeft een naam!' De blik van de kompasbekijkende man bewoog zich verbaast richting het gezicht van Equardo. Terwijl deze rebel stil stond en een hand in zijn zij plaatste zag hij hoe verschillende gezichten zijn geïrriteerde blik weerspiegelenden. 'Doorlopen knul!' plus verschillende variaties op deze kreet werden hier en daar naar hem toe gesmeten.

'Wat is die naam dan wel niet, jonge waterrat?'begon de man die hem zojuist naar voren had geduwd. Een grijns, dat Equardo's opstandige gedrag leek goed te keuren ontplooide zich op zijn doorgewinterde piratengezicht. Hier en daar klonk er als reactie op de mans opmerking een gemeen gegniffel. Boos keek de met hoed beklede piraat om en siste naar zijn publiek. 'Ik vroeg hem naar zijn naam en niet naar JULLIE GEGNIFFEL!' Plotseling was de massa doodstil en leken ze zich niet meer te durven verroeren in bijzijn van de kompasbewaarder. Trots draaide de bevelhebbende man zich weer om. De kralen in zijn haren rinkelden; het uiteinde van zijn rode bandana wapperde mee met de oplaaiende wind. Zijn bruine ogen keken Equardo zorgzaam aan. 'Wat was de naam ook alweer?'

'Equardo Sparrow, Kapitein!'riep de jongenman die intussen wel had begrepen dat die rare snuiter de kapitein zou moeten zijn. Trots bracht de knaap zijn hand haaks naar zijn voorhoofd en liet hem weer naar beneden vallen.

Geschrokken van het horen van zijn naam deed de met kralen versierde, eersterangs zeeschuimer een onbewuste stap naar achteren. Zijn vergrote ogen staarden hem vochtig aan; zijn mond bewoog zijn voornaam herhalend, als een vis dat op het droge lag. Alsof de naam hem aan dingen deed herinneringen die het liefst vergeten waren. Vol verbazing gaapte de Equardo-guppy naar de vreemd reagerende octopus die figuurlijk boven hem in de voedselladder zou moeten staan, maar dit even niet leek te beseffen. Hij zou hem rouw moeten willen lusten, maar hij de kapitein stond daar maar wat: Gechoqueerd door een onbekende reden. Was het soms zijn naam die de kapitein zo schrikachtig deed reageren?

'Jack!'klonk een bekende stem vanuit de geboeide massa. Equardo zag vanuit zijn eenzame, maar keizerlijke verhoging toe hoe zijn peetvader en ooit beste vriend van zijn vader, zich door de massa wurmde. 'Kapitein Jack!' Zijn lichtgrijzende haren wapperden mee met de wind die zijn snelheid met zich meebracht. Zijn bruine ogen keken de kapitein scherp aan, alsof hij iets te vertellen had. Was het misschien over die brutale jongen die hij als voogdzijnde mee had gestuurd op het schip? _Over hem?!_

Toen deze stads geklede kennis binnen armlengte van de kapitein stond, grepen de kapiteinsvingers naar zijn kraag. De menselijke tentakels trokken hem weer mee de massa in; weg van het schip; weg van Equardo. Een vlaag van déjà vu's over verhalen die hij ooit van zijn moeder en peetvader over zijn vader had gehoord, beklemden zijn hart. _Davy Jones, Octopus, Davy Tentakel_. Kernwoorden kwamen in zijn verwarde gedachten op alsof ze werkelijk wat leken te betekenden in deze situatie; met die kapiteinsfiguur die zo raar had gereageerd.

Een vlaag van hoop laaide in Equardo's lichaam op. _Is het misschien papa?_ Maar zo snel als het gekomen was stierf de hoop alweer. 'Maar papa is al jaren dood…'concludeerde de jongen al triest mompelend, zich schamend om het feit dat hij weer even had geloofd dat zijn pa niet dood was. De jongen zuchtte bedroefd en vervolgde zijn weg naar het dek van de zwarte parel der zeven zeeën.

De massa kon weer verder.

'Wat doe je me aan! Wat doe je me in GODSNAAM aan?' riep de rood aangelopen kapitein Jack Sparrow terwijl hij de schuurdeur met een klap achter zich dicht liet vallen. Geschrokken keken een stel koeienogen hun bezoekers aandachtig aan. Na een goedkeurende blik hervatte het rund zijn eten. Met een gesmak als gevolg begon hij zijn stro weer te vermalen.

'Hetzelfde wat jij ook hebt gedaan Jack!' zuchtend plantte de zojuist meegesleurde volwassen man zich op een blok van bijeen gebonden stro. 'Hetzelfde wat je gedaan hebt met MIJ en MIJN vader, Jack! Je hebt ons weer bijeen gebracht; ons de waarheid onder ogen laten zien! Dat zal ik je terugschenken. Ik zal jou hetzelfde terugbetalen: het hebben van een zoon! Equardo zal zijn echte vader kennen!'

'Maar William!' Boos liet Jack zich languit op het met stro bedekte hout vallen. Zijn hoofd viel op een bed van bijeengeveegde graankorrels, maar deed hem alles behalve kalmeren of in slaapvallen. "Hij is nog maar…'

Vol goede moed onderbrak Will zijn woedende maat in zijn gesprek: 'Eenentwintig Jack! Eenentwintig en volwassen!' Voorzichtig verplaatste de man al op zijn lip bijtend, zijn voet die tussen zijn strostoel en de vloer klem had gezeten en dreigde te gaan slapen.

'En nog had je het recht niet!'Jack keek, Will zijn blik negerend, naar buiten door het raam dat met een voorgevel versiert werd. Zwarte vogels keken geïnteresseerd naar binnen; azend op de glimmende pralen die zich in Jacks haar verscholen hadden. 'Hij denkt…'

Voor de tweede keer in een kwartier stoorde zijn maat hem in zijn verhaal. 'Dat je dood bent, ja!' Door het geïrriteerde gegrom van de bijna kokende Jack betoog Will zijn standpunt verder. 'Voor als je het bent vergeten: ik was degene die dat zijn moeder heeft moeten vertellen! Ik was degene die hem al die jaren in de gaten moest houden onder het mom van een peetvader. En dat vanaf zijn vijfde levensjaar! En waarom?!' Will's stem werd luider en leek eindelijk zijn woede naar het grote voorgelogen leugen te uiten. 'Omdat JIJ je piraten verleden niet achter je kon laten. Omdat JIJ vond dat je zoon niet in slechte naam mocht opgroeien. En omdat JIJ het niet durfde om je werkelijke idealen aan je vrouw voor te schotelen. JIJ JIJ JIJ JIJ.'

'Ik weet het!' Met een woedende kracht stak Jack zijn handen omhoog. 'IK IK IK IK! Maar ik deed het ook voor Equardo en Amalie! Je maakt de jongen kapot, William! Je maakt mijn zoon kapot!'

Met een zucht ging Equardo in zijn hangmat zitten. Zijn massa deed het geweven kleed meer naar de grond zakken, maar het kon de jongen allemaal niet deren. Zijn bruine ogen staarden dof naar het met gaten versierde rottende hout waar hij boven hing.

'Hé knul!' Een gezicht verscheen uit de hangmat naast hem. Het was het gezicht van een iets oudere knaap op ontdekkingsreis. De lichtbruine glans die over zijn kijkers leek te zijn gegleden maakten hem avontuurlijk en mysterieus lijken. Met zijn mooi gevormde wenkbrauwen creëerden hij al fronsend een nieuwsgierige blik. 'Ik ben William Turner, maar wordt vaker Willy genoemd.' De jongen stak uitnodigend zijn met eelt versierde hand uit, wachtend om geschud te worden.

'W…William?!'stotterde Equardo terwijl hij zich uit zijn hangmat liet vallen. 'William Turner?' Nu hij de jongen zo voor zich zag staan zag hij inderdaad de gelijkenissen met zijn peetvader. Of eigenlijk zijn vaderfiguur, zoals hij hem had gezien nadat zijn echte vader Jack de wereld had verlaten. De nieuwsgierigheid die zijn ogen uitstraalden, de stevige bouw en zijn donkerbruine haardracht had hij zeker weten van de Turner familie overgeërfd.

Weer fronste William zijn zwartbruine wenkbrauwen, maar dit keer niet uit nieuwsgierigheid maar uit welgemeende verbazing. 'Pardon?'was het enige wat de jongeman kon uitbrengen. Met zijn handen in zijn zij stond hij daar, wachtend op een verklaring. Zo speciaal was zijn naam nu toch ook weer niet? Of had zijn in de stad geleefde vader soms in herinneringwaardige situaties gespeeld in Port Royal? Zou deze jongen, die naar zijn indruk wijsheid had vergaard in de schoolbanken van een groot Caribische stad, soms verhalen gehoord van zijn ouders?

'William Turner?'vragend Equardo de jongen opserverend aan. 'Ik ken ook een William Turner!' Met zijn blik gleed hij nog eens van zijn haardracht tot naar zijn schaargeklede voeten.

Equardo zag hoe de verbaasde blik op Willy's gezicht opklaarde. Een luid gelach volgde: 'Je bent waarschijnlijk mijn pa tegen het lijf gelopen! Ik ben de 3de op rij: William Turner de derde. Je bent die ouwe zeker in Tortuga tegen gekomen, is het niet knul?' Willy gaf hem een vriendschappelijke klap tegen zijn schouder.

'Nee, nee. Ik ken hem al sinds… mijn 4de of 5e levensjaar.' Equardo zag hoe Willy's gezicht verbleekte en hoe hij zich terugtrok in zijn hangmat. Boos van de rariteiten die rond hem en zijn naam speelden begon hij te vloeken. 'Wat is hier toch mis met mij of mijn naam?' Geïrriteerd opende hij de hangmat van Willy, die hem schuldig aankeek. Een gevoel van schaamte overwelfde zijn gedachten. Het idee van schok door boosheid drong tot Equardo door. _Na_t_uurlijk! Hij is boos op mij, ik heb namelijk zijn pa voor mezelf ingepikt! Maar daar kan ik toch eigenlijk ook niets aan doen? Toch?_

'Het spijt me, Equardo' fluisterde Willy terwijl hij zijn slaapplaats verliet en voor hem ging staan. 'Het is gewoon… dat je hier niet hoort te zijn. Ik bedoel… Mijn vader moest dit juist voorkomen.'

Verbaast keek Equardo zijn leeftijdsgenoot in zijn ogen aan. 'Maar hij was degene die me hier naar toe stuurde!'

Geschokt staarde de peetvaderszoon naar wat hij als het verkeerde persoon op de verkeerde plaats had aangezien: 'Dat meen je niet!?'


End file.
